dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 96: Battle Royale 6
The team assembles in Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “Lucia and Alejo have done it again. Check it.” “Alanqa Dive. Summon an Alanqa to attack the opponent.” “Let’s call him Alan.” Susan suggested. Link laughed. “Ok. Hey, we didn’t have to battle to obtain it. You know what that means…” “Battle Royale!” They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. “Blitz Spin Attack!” “Big Rock Roller!” The Fusion Move overpowers Big Rock Roller and hits Scorpion. “Fusion Move! Final Cannon!” It’s a hit, defeating Dragonfly. “Metal Wing!” It’s a hit on Rhino. “Fusion Move! Lightning Javelin Laser Stone Swap!” It’s a hit on Lystro. “Fusion Move! Lightning Javelin Laser Spear Swap!” It’s another hit on Lystro. “Fusion Move! Triple Electric Charge!” It’s a hit on Snakezilla, defeating him. They use it again, hitting Lystro. “Fusion Move! Double Thunder Bazooka!” “Thorn Whip!” The Fusion Move overpowers the Thorn Whip and hits the Pteranodon. “Fusion Move! Thunder Screwdriver!” It overpowers another Thorn Whip and hits the Pteranodon. “Aqua-Raid Tornado!” It’s a hit on White Fang. “How’d he survive that?” “It must be because of the evolution!” “Fusion Move! Lightning Javelin Laser Sword Swap!” It’s a hit on Lystro. “Fusion Move! Double Ninja Attack!” It’s a hit. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit on Eagle. “Fusion Move! Shockwave Blast Trap!” “Spinning Attack!” The Fusion Move overpowers the Spinning Attack, knocking the Deinonychus back. “Quake Hit!” It’s a hit on Eagle. Eagle throws Pachy back without damage. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit on Eagle. They attempt to finish off White Fang with Aqua-Raid Tornado, but Grey takes the hit. The Pteranodon Trio hit Grey with Metal Wing. They attempt to finish off White Fang with Aqua-Raid Tornado, but Grey takes the hit. “Hydro Beat!” “Fusion Move! Heat Driver!” The Fusion Moves clash. Lystro rams Fluffy. They hit her with Lightning Javelin Laser Stone Swap. They hit Pachy with Double Ninja Attack. The Pteranodon Trio hit Pachy with Metal Wing. Chomp hits them with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Shockwave Blast Trap vs Spinning Attack, with Shockwave Blast Trap winning. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. They hit Grey with Aqua-Raid Tornado. They hit Tusky and Salamander with Triple Electric Charge, defeating them. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack, with Sonic Trap winning. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Chomp hits the Pteranodon Trio twice with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit the Pteranodon Trio with Triple Electric Charge. Chomp hits them with Plasma Anchor. They clash Tag Bazooka vs Thorn Whip. Pawpaw blocks the Thorn Whip, allowing the Thunder Bazooka to hit. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado, going through an Atomic Bomb. Chomp hits the Pteranodon Trio twice with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Chomp hits the Pteranodon Trio with Plasma Anchor. They hit Lystro with Triple Electric Charge, but he kicks Rhino into the wall, defeating him. They clash Thunder Driver vs Thorn Whip. Pawpaw blocks the Thorn Whip, allowing Thunder Driver to hit. They hit Lystro with Lightning Strike Laser Spear Swap, defeating him. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Chomp attempts to use Counterattack Recovery, but Eagle takes Comet out before the Move can be completed. Immediately, the Deinonychus Trio and White Fang attack with Crossing Flame, but Eagle knocks it into Flamethrower, defeating him. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado. Chomp hits Eagle twice with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Eagle hits Fluffy with Hurricane Beat. The Pteranodon Trio ram her, defeating her. Chomp uses Plasma Anchor, but they knock it into Pawpaw, defeating him. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. Chomp hits the Anurognathus Dozen with Gatling Spark. They hit Grey with Double Ninja Attack. They hit Grey with Air-Raid Tornado, defeating him while the Anurognathus Dozen collapse. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Thorn Whip. They clash Head Driver vs Hurricane Beat, defeating Eagle. Chomp hits Ostrich with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They clash Crossing Flame vs Crystal Break, knocking Scorpion back. Ostrich hits Chomp with Ninja Attack. Chomp hits back with Gatling Spark. Ostrich hits back with Ninja Attack. They clash Thunder Driver vs Thorn Whip. Pachy hits Ostrich with Head Driver. Chomp hits him with Ultimate Thunder. They clash Sonic Trap vs Spinning Attack. They hit with Double Electric Charge. They clash Dynamic Galaxy vs Dino Illusion, defeating them both. At the same time, Princess just can’t keep her eyes open any longer, and returns to her card, as the battle had stretched late into the night. Chomp hits the Pteranodon with Atomic Bomb. They hit with Double Plasma Anchor. They hit with Heat Driver. Scorpion fires Sand Trap at Chomp, but Pachy shields him. Chomp hits the Pteranodon with Atomic Bomb. He hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy shields Chomp from Sand Trap. Chomp hits with Atomic Bomb. The Pteranodon Trio ram White Fang. They hit him with Metal Wing. They ram him. They bite his neck and throw him. Chomp and Pachy hit with Lightning Blade. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. They hit with Double Plasma Anchor. They hit with Heat Driver. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. Pachy shields Chomp from Sand Trap. They hit with Dual Lightning Blade. Pachy shields Chomp from Crystal Break. Chomp hits with Atomic Bomb. The Pteranodon Trio ram White Fang, defeating him. They attempt to use Nature's Blessing, but don’t have the energy. Chomp and Pachy hit with Double Plasma Anchor. Scorpion hits Chomp with Sand Trap. They hit with Lightning Blade. Scorpion hits Chomp with Sand Trap, defeating him. The Pteranodon Trio hit with Thorn Whip. Scorpion hits twice with Sand Trap. The Pteranodon Trio hit with Metal Wing. Scorpion hits with Sand Trap. She hits with Crystal Break. Pachy hits the Pteranodon Trio with Head Driver. He hits with Plasma Anchor, defeating them. He then collapses. “Doc wins.” Link said, before the team all falls asleep on the spot. Current Team Scorpion-20 Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Chomp-Between 18 and 19 White Fang-Between 18 and 19 Ostrich-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Eagle-15 Snakezilla-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Pawpaw-9 Fluffy-8 Flamethrower-7 Comet-7 Lystro-6 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Dragonfly-2